Adventures in Cartoonland 2: Of Memories and the Underworld
by ilovecartoonsgirl
Summary: It has been a year since the war for Cartoonland, and everyone has somewhat recovered from their trauma. However, just when some have begun to believe that peace was here to stay, a villain made his second move. Now it is up to Bethany, Mickey, and 8 others to save 10 innocent lives before time is up. Even though Mickey must make a sacrifice and Bethany must put her life in danger.
1. Prologue

**Tada! After much thought and planning, the sequel to _Adventures in Cartoonland_ is here! It is not necessary to read _Adventures in Cartoonland_ before reading this but beware, there will be spoilers from the first fanfic in this and you may or may not be a bit confused. Now that is over with, let's get started on a journey!**

 **I only own Bethany.**

"Okay, I've listened to your crazy plan, now get out," said Hades as he pointed towards the exit, the blue fire on his head turning red for an instant. He was sitting at the table and across from was a tall figure that was totally covered in a black hooded cloak. Hades had been enjoying some much-needed alone time in the Underworld when this guy just came in and demanded to talk with him. Hades didn't know how this guy, out of all the people in Cartoonland, managed to get past Cerberus, but there was one thing he did know: the cloaked villain's visit had been prolonged for far too long.

"But I told you, I..."

"Somehow managed to get all the money Roger had conquered up. I know, I don't have a walnut for a brain after all," said Hades with a wave of his hand. "But you've seen my movie right?"

"Of course I have," said the male, in a tone that was diplomatic yet an edge of growing irritation. "I've seen _Hercules_ several times..."

"Now tell me, was there any point in the movie where I seemed interested in something like money?" asked Hades in a smooth tone, even though he was getting more and more irritated. The only reason why he had even let the stupid cloaked man stay was because Hades had been slightly interested in what the man's evil plan was. But now that Hades knew that the plan was crazy and wouldn't benefit him, the God just wanted to give the masked intruder a good kick. On the bum and in the direction of the door.

"Um…actually no," answered the cloaked male a bit sheepishly.

"Ding ding ding! You got the answer right! Since I am a _God_ , I don't need money! All I want is Zeus' position in Olympus!" exclaimed Hades as he stood up and acted like he really was excited that the irritating person answered correctly. "Pain! Panic! Where are you?! I need you two to show our guest the big prize!" Which was a one-way ticket out of the Underworld.

"But what about an army?" the villain quickly interjected. This took Hades back a second and he studied his guest, even though he couldn't see his face.

"Never mind!" exclaimed Hades as he sat back down. He heard Pain and Panic mumble outside of the room but he decided to ignore them for now.

"Go on," the blue skinned God with a slight wave of his hand. The cloaked person then put his elbows on the table and laid his head on the top of his gloved hands.

"I have an army right now, and it's a pretty good one too. And once my plan is fulfilled, I will pay them to follow you and your command. All you have to do is accept my request."

"Which is what exactly?" asked Hades, as he tried to not feel anxious about the offer of an army. Because if this person was true to his word, then Hades would be one of the happiest people in Cartoonland. He had tried to organize an army in the past but it ended up being a huge pain in the behind so Hades just decided it wasn't worth it and gave up. But now he had a chance to lay his hands on an already organized army…which very well help him conquer Olympus. But there was one problem…

"Because last year, when I helped Roger in his 'foolproof' plan, I ended up being punched into the Styx by Hercules. _Again_ ," explained Hades, the horrible memory making him shudder. "And if that wasn't enough, when I got out, Zeus happened to be there and just threw me back in there with a wide smile! When I finally managed to escape those clinging spirits _again_ , Phil, along with Meg and Pegasus, kicked me back in there!" As Hades continued to rant, his blue fire turned red again and grew bigger till it was a few feet high and covering his shoulders.

"So you got trapped in the Styx three times? How did they know when you were going to come out?"

"Beats me, maybe they all took shifts," answered Hades with a grumble, his red fire turning blue and till normal size again. "Then when I climbed out of that desolate pool for the _third_ time, Hercules slammed that darn ankle bracelet on me and I couldn't leave this place for six more months!"

"Hey, don't act like you were the only one not punished after the war! Most of us had to wear those ankle bracelets for six months too! And that was _after_ three weeks in Arkham Asylum!"

"Oo," said Hades as he winced in sympathy. Arkham Asylum was where they put anyone who disobeyed the rules of Cartoonland. While it wasn't the Styx, Hades had to admit that to spend three weeks in a prison full of crazies would be akin to a real-life horror movie. "That is rough…but I'm surprised that there wasn't a prison riot, since all of you villains were together an all."

"Actually, the good guys didn't put all of us in there at once," admitted the cloaked person as he scratched the back of his head. "They made us wear those ankle bracelets right after the war and then sent a group of us villains in there while the rest of us had to wait our turn. But I digress, are you afraid that my plan will fail and that you will go back to the Styx as a result?"

"I wouldn't say afraid as much as I am not anxious to being a prisoner," corrected Hades. "Just like you aren't anxious to go back to Arkham Asylum." The cloaked intruder winced, indicating that Hades' words had struck home.

"That may be true," the cloaked man admitted. "But my desire to have my revenge is greater. Ever since Roger was defeated, I have been devising my plan of sweet vengeance, going over every move and possible problem with great care. At long last, I am almost ready. All I need is you to call the Fates here."

"Well…wait. That's all you want from me?" asked Hades, his yellow-sclera eyes growing wide in surprise. The cloaked guest nodded.

"I also plan to give a list of names later and I would appreciate it if you tell me if any of them go to Underworld within the next two weeks but other than that, that's it. That is all I want from you." Hades, not speaking a single word or sound, leaned backwards in his chair and mused on the situation with his chin in his hand.

Unlike last year, Hades wouldn't have to do much, in fact he most likely wouldn't even have to leave the Underworld if he wanted. And if Hades' guest's plans do go amok, the good guys most likely won't realize the small part Hades played. Even if they did, they probably won't even bother punishing Hades for it. If Hades' guest's evil plan does work, then Hades will have an army. Of course, Hades will have to see the army for himself and wait for the opportune time to strike Olympus, but the Lord of the Dead will figure out the details later. And besides, when it comes to hostile takeovers and evil plotting, Hades accepted that there will always be some risk.

"It's a deal," said Hades with a wide evil smile as he held out his hand. His new partner immediately took his hand and they shook once, sealing the deal. When they let go, Hades then thought of something "Out of curiosity, what are you going to ask the Fates? After all, you said that you went over every move and possible problem…"

"Oh I'm just going to ask the ladies which items would bring the most pain to my special group of heroes, especially one person in particular," said the villain with a pleasantly evil voice. Hades looked at his cloaked guest for a long moment in silence.

When the guest had first arrived and said hello, Hades immediately knew who the animated person was, despite not seeing his face. The cloaked person just had one of those annoying voices. An annoying voice that was now even making Hades feel slightly on edge, if only because of how resolute this villain was in ruining a certain animated person's life.

"You are really bent on revenge you know that? And this is coming from the guy who hates his own _brother_ ," pointed out Hades. "And also, why are you still wearing that cloak? We are in the Underworld for crying out loud, I doubt a good guy is just going to walk through the door."

"I know," admitted the cloaked villain. "But I have decided long ago that I will do whatever it takes to make that mouse suffer and I am not going to back down now. And to answer your cloak question, why not?"

 **So...who is the cloaked villain? What is the plan? What in the world is going to happen? If you want the answers to these questions, you will have to read the next update, which may or may not be up sometime this week (which depends on many reviews I get, hint hint). Till then, please review and tell me what you honestly thought of this prologue. Have a good night/day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I only own Bethany.**

It was a bright sunny day in the All World forest and Yakko so far was having a pleasant time. He was sitting on the ground with his sibs in a wide grassy clearing in the Disney section of Cartoonland, along with eight other kids. Uncle Timon, Uncle Pumbaa, Big Macintosh from _MLP: Friendship is Magic_ , and Genie were there too and everyone had a smile on their face as Genie was getting ready to tell his story.

Not very long after the great battle in Black Cauldron land, Genie from Disney's _Aladdin_ started a storytelling session that took place in this very clearing once a week. While the blue genie never really confirmed it out loud, everyone knew he did it so that he could help the animated kids recover from their trauma. Whether it was from knowing someone who had gotten dipped or from getting dipped themselves.

"Hey Genie, when are we going to start?" asked Francine from the show _Arthur_ , her voice edged with impatience.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone else is coming," added the young boy duck from _Ducktales_ , whose name Yakko was pretty sure was Huey. Or was it Louie that wore the red shirt and cap?

"Just be patient for a little longer kiddos," said Genie gently while quickly donning a nanny-like costume similar to Mary Poppins. "We will start in a few minutes or so just in case there are some latecomers."

"Okay," said Raf from _Transformers Prime_ , looking up from his computer for a brief second before looking at the screen again. Yakko was about to ask if he was getting any internet when Ikki from _Legend of Korra_ said her two bits.

"Yeah, it's not like we don't have things to talk about anyway. So what's up with everyone? Did anything really interesting happened since we last saw each other?" Yakko rolled his black eyes as shifted his little sister to a more comfortable position on his lap. Why do girls love to gossip so much?

"Twilight's crown got stolen a few days ago," answered Apple Bloom from _MLP: Friendship is Magic_.

"Really?!" cried Dot as she turned around and looked at the young yellow pony over Yakko's shoulder. "Who did it?!"

"And didn't it get stolen once before?" asked Anais Watterson from _The Amazing World of Gumball_ , her pink bunny ears twitching with curiosity and her black eyes dubious.

"That was a different crown," corrected Apple Bloom. "Which she got back but had to give that up or else Equestria would have gotten taken over by roots that acted like a lot like an octopus' tentacles. Right Big Mac?"

"Yup," affirmed the big red stallion with a nod of his head.

"Goodnight everybody!" cried Yakko as he put his hand over his mouth and gave everybody a loud air kiss.

"So who stole it?" asked Dot, while everyone else except Wakko gave Yakko either a confused or an incredulous look.

"We don't know," answered Apple Bloom. "Twilight, my sister, and the rest of their friends have been searching but they haven't found any clues so far."

"Timon, for some reason this reminds me of something but I can't remember what…" mused Uncle Pumbaa as he scratched his red cheek with his front right hoof.

"Me neith…oh of course!" exclaimed Uncle Timon with realization as his fist went downwards and hit his open palm. "Rafiki's staff!"

"That's the baboon right?" asked Wakko as he finally looked up from the stick that he was chewing on. "His staff got stolen too?" Uncle Timon nodded.

"Mandrill actually, but yeah, a few nights ago he went to sleep with his staff nearby and the next morning, the staff just disappeared," explained the meerkat. "Which is weird, because why would anyone want to steal a stick with a couple of fruit tied to it?!"

"That's what I told my dad when ole stuffbear disappeared last night," Max from _Goof Troop_ said. "He keeps on raving that someone stole my teddy bear but I think it somehow just got misplaced. It'll turn up sooner or later."

"Wow, everyone is losing their stuff this week," Yakko observed, his chin in his hand. "Maybe it's time for me to be Sherlock Holmes…"

"Oo, can I be Dr. Watson?!" exclaimed Wakko excitedly.

"If Wakko's Dr. Watson, then I'm Irene Adler!" declared Dot with her finger in the air. Yakko couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around both of his beloved siblings.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way," promised Yakko as he gave his younger siblings a loving look as his heart cherished this moment. Because as Yakko learned a year ago when he got dipped, these kind of family moments could suddenly just stop happening.

Yakko inwardly gulped as he remembered being tied up and hanging from a beam in the middle of the room, the Dip below his dangling feet…Yakko shook his head before the memory could continue. No, not now! Can't ruin the storytelling session for Wakko and Dot! And besides, it was in the past! I have to put it behind me and move on!

"Hey Max, just curious, why are you in your kid form and not your teenaged one?" asked Raf who looked up from his computer again. "

"Because college is really stressful right now," answered Max with a shudder. "Finals man…they should be abolished…"

"Well, then good thing you came to my storytelling session today Maxy ole boy!" exclaimed Genie ecstatically. "Because boy do I have a story for you all today!"

"So we're going to start now?" asked Francine, her voice hopeful.

"Yep!"

"Yay! Finally!" exclaimed Huey, Dewey, and Louie as they pumped their fists into the air.

"Come now children, time to settle down and gather around me," said Genie gently as he changed into a Grandma who was sitting in a rocking chair that had magically appeared.

"Come on siblings," said Yakko as he picked himself up and walked closer to Genie, carrying his baby sister in one arm and holding his brother with his other hand. Usually, the Warner trio were not this clingy with each other, even though they loved each other very much. But then they got separated during the war last year, and at one point they all thought that it would stay that way.

As a result, the three siblings stayed very close together, like if even one of them left their line of sight for a moment, they would never come back. Wakko and Dot were especially scared of this, which was the biggest reason why Yakko insisted they go to Genie's storytelling hour. Because even though Yakko was admittedly afraid that for some reason or another he would be alone again, he knew that being too clingy wasn't healthy. And Genie's storytelling sessions, when he told stories about heroes going on amazing adventures and saving the day, were helping a lot.

And so Genie's story began, with all the children sitting in a circle and listening eagerly while Big Mac, Uncle Timon, and Uncle Pumbaa listened to it near the back. The story this time was about Lancelot, who after a misunderstanding with King Arthur, decided to roam the land and perform heroic deeds.

"So as he roamed the land with his trusty horse, he came across a small town with a big tower nearby," Genie told them as he read out of a book, whose title was not in Yakko's line of sight. "He asked the townspeople if there were any monsters around or if there was anything a knight could do to help make their lives easier. The townspeople told him that an evil giant lived in the tower and was holding a princess captive. They also told him that the princess was imprisoned in a hot steaming bath that was…"

Yakko's eyes immediately went wide and his heart skipped a beat. He didn't hear how a hot steaming bath was an awful prison, in fact he couldn't hear anything for a few seconds. The world around the Warner seemed to zoom in and out as he struggled to breathe. Hot steaming bath…the Dip…was steaming…and hot…and I was forced to go in…

"I got to answer the call of nature," Yakko quickly said in a harsh whisper as he gently put Dot in Wakko's lap before he hurriedly left the clearing. He didn't even slow down when he heard Dot call after him, concern evident in her voice. He just kept on running through the woods, his heart beating rapidly and his breathing getting more irregular. Gotta run…can't break down in front of Wakko and Dot…I can't…I have to hold on…

Then finally, when Yakko was sure he was far enough away, he collapsed to his knees right in front of a big wide tree. It was only then did he let his irregular breathing get loud and let his fear show on his face. His world still zooming in and out, Yakko closed his black eyes and gripped the green grass tightly like they were a lifeline.

"C-C-Calm down…" Yakko managed to tell himself while his throat kept on heaving out of his control. "I-I-It was just a s-s-story…it wasn't y-y-you…t-t-that bath wasn't…the D-D-Dip…" At the mention of the Dip, Yakko involuntarily remembered when he was dangling right above the green liquid. His heart hitched when he remembered Frollo lowering him down with a crank till his feet were an inch above the Dip...before getting dunked in that green boiling liquid.

Yakko immediately gritted his teeth as the past pain of getting dipped, the past terrified feeling of dying, and the past wishing that the agony would just _stop_ overwhelmed him. His breaths then grew so irregular that Yakko was beginning to be afraid that he would stop breathing altogether. But even though the elder Warner sibling kept on trying to calm himself down, his memory just wouldn't let its hold on him go.

Only…only one thing can help me now…got to do it before I have a heart attack…With that thought in mind, Yakko reached with a shaking hand into his hammerspace. An agonizing second later, Yakko pulled out his iPod and quickly searched for the song, his fingers shaking all the while. Then finally, he found the only song that helped him whenever he got a panic attack. And so, his heart still racing and raspy breaths coming out of his mouth, Yakko clicked on the song.

"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said, "I'll never let you go," when all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone," but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight," sang Taylor Swift.

Like magic, the song, _Safe and Sound,_ helped Yakko to properly breathe again. As Yakko continued to listen to the lyrics, his heartbeat slowed down and his body started to shake less. Then finally, just as Taylor Swift sang the last word, Yakko's panic attack came to a complete end. Taking in a deep breath, Yakko paused the iPod and rolled over to his back and gazed at the blue sky silently, sadness and guilt building up in his chest.

"That's the second one this month…" said Yakko softly as he kept on looking upwards. "I guess I am getting better than I was months ago but…" Yakko sighed as the memory of his first panic attack ran through his mind. He dimly remembered Wakko and Dot panicking till Bethie came like a pretty angel and played _Safe and Sound._ Just like now, the song worked, though Yakko wasn't exactly sure why. Afterwards, Wakko and Dot hugged him like he was going to disappear and cried into his black furry chest. It was right then and there that Yakko vowed to himself that he wouldn't have another panic attack in front of them.

"But when am I going to stop having them? I've been extremely lucky that Wakko and Dot haven't seen me have another one…but when that luck last? When…when am I going to stop having them? I mean…I shouldn't be having them in the first place…"

"And why not?" Yakko immediately shot up only to relax when he saw that the voice belonged to Uncle Pumbaa, who was standing a few feet away from him. Then the young dog-like creature got worried.

"Did…you see…"

"The very last bit of your panic attack yeah," confirmed Uncle Pumbaa as he walked till he was at Yakko's side. "When you weren't coming back, I got worried and looked for you. And don't worry, I just told your siblings that you were just taking a really long dump because of all the food you ate yesterday."

"Hehehe…I guess I'm going to get teased when I get back…" chuckled Yakko. Being teased is way better than them getting worried though…

"So why shouldn't you be having panic attacks in the first place?" asked Uncle Pumbaa as he sat down with a big plop. Yakko, his heart and soul tensed with anxiety, looked at the warthog's kind face and sighed.

"Because…the war has been over for a year now…I should be moving on…" explained Yakko, as he clenched the grass for support. This is the first time he was voicing his self-guilt and he was having trouble with it. In fact, he wouldn't be admitting what he truly felt if it wasn't for Uncle Pumbaa's sincere and warm smile. And also possibly because even though Yakko was scared to talk about his self-guilt, he had been yearning to tell at least _one_ person.

"Wakko and Dot have for the most part moved on…but I haven't…and I'm the eldest brother…they look up to me…It's up to me to set a good example and take care of them…that's why I sacrificed myself for them…so that they would stay safe and sound. And I'm glad I did."

"You're a brave and good brother Yakko," stated Uncle Pumbaa gently.

"Then why was I terrified when I got dunked in that blasted evil liquid?!" cried Yakko as he finally broke, tears that he had been wanting to shed for months finally falling out of his eyes. "Why was I screaming, pleading for mercy, yelling for anyone to save me, crying for my siblings to save me?! I was prepared to die like a Warner, with a smirk and saying that I was happy that I was going to die for my siblings! But instead, I was crying and screaming in agony! Instead, I was wishing that I somehow wouldn't die! Like…like I didn't want to sacrifice myself to save my siblings after all! Like I was selfish and don't love them after all!"

Then unexpectedly, Uncle Pumbaa grabbed his adopted nephew and pulled him to his chest with both front legs. Yakko was so stunned that he stopped crying and talking. A small part of him wanted to react and hug his Uncle back but he didn't. Yakko was just too confused and stunned.

"Of course you love them," said Uncle Pumbaa gently and sincerely, his voice sounding like he too was on the verge of tears. "If you didn't, then you wouldn't have sacrificed your freedom and life to save them. You just didn't expect death to be that horrifying, or to be that painful…like me." Yakko gave a small gasp.

"Uncle Pumbaa…" Yakko said softly. That's right, Uncle Pumbaa got killed by the Dip too…

"I…" Whatever Uncle Pumbaa was going to say next, it got cut off unexpectedly short by a loud cry in the air. A cry that sounded very familiar to the eldest Warner sibling.

"UNCLE TIMONNNNNNNNN!" Yakko's heart skipped a beat as it moved to his throat. His blood froze with terror as his black eyes went wide with recognition and anxiety. For a brief moment, Yakko was so afraid that he could speak. But then that moment was over.

"That's Dot's voice!" cried Yakko frantically.. What happened?! Why did she called Uncle Timon's name like the world was ending?! What happened to Uncle Timon?!

"Something must have happened to Timon!" exclaimed Uncle Pumbaa worriedly as he let go of Yakko and stood up on all four legs. "C'mon! We got to go over there now!" Without a second of hesitation, Yakko jumped onto Uncle Pumbaa's back. The warthog immediately raced back to the clearing, the trees around them becoming a giant blur to the young Warner.

As Yakko held tightly onto his dear Uncle Pumbaa, his heart began to race again, though this time it wasn't because of a heart attack. Please let good ole Uncle Timon be okay, please let my cute baby sister be okay, please let my funny brother be okay, oh please let everyone be okay! Please just let this to be some kind of stupid prank, just let Dot be acting! I don't want any of them to be hurt! Especially my fam…

Then they arrived, interrupting Yakko's train of thought. Uncle Pumbaa skidded to a stop, whether it was because they had arrived, or what they saw Yakko would never know. And he didn't care to know either. Because what he saw made the seed of worry and fear that was in his soul immediately grow into a big tree of anxiety and horror.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Raf, Francine, Ikki, Anais, Apple Bloom, and Genie were gone, and Yakko couldn't see any clue to where they went. But just as terrifying, if not more so, was that Dot and Wakko, his darling siblings, were gone without a trace too.

But just as awful and horrifying at his siblings' disappearance was seeing what had happened to Uncle Timon, Big Mac, and Max, the latter now in his teenaged form. Yakko's heart skipped several beats as he stared at their still forms lying on the ground. His eyes widened with shock and terror as he looked at their bodies, bodies that at that moment were losing blood. So much blood that the three of them couldn't possibly be okay.

 **Oh my gosh...and...to think that this is only the beginning...yeah, this is going to be quite a fanfic. So...what do you think? Did I write the characters well and how were the emotions portrayed? Or just what were your reactions to this chapter? Please tell me in a review and I promise that I will update by the beginning of next week (and just so you know, reviews really motivate me to find time to write. So the more they are, the more likely the next update will be up REALLY soon). Well in any case, I hope everyone has a great weekend! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**The only character I own is Bethie.**

"TIIIIIMONNNNNNNNNN!" screamed Uncle Pumbaa as he raced towards Uncle Timon, whom Yakko saw was barely breathing. When the warthog and Warner reached the dying meerkat, Uncle Pumbaa quickly sat on his bottom and kneeled over Uncle Timon. Then he gently took Uncle Timon's upper body in his front legs and lifted the meerkat off the ground. Uncle Timon didn't make a single sound or twitch a tiny bit. Instead, he just laid limply in his best friend's front legs, his black eyes closed and his chest barely moving up and down.

"Can you hear me?! What in the world happened here Timon?!" cried Uncle Pumbaa, clearly panicking as Yakko absentmindedly got off his uncle's back. "C'mon, speak to me buddy! Please!" As Uncle Pumbaa pleaded with the unconscious meerkat, who was still bleeding from the cut on his stomach, Yakko absentmindedly took a few stumbling steps forward. Then he stopped walking, his terrified black eyes staring at Big Mac and Max.

Both of them were in the same state as Uncle Timon, unconscious and getting closer to dying by the second. And for the first time in the young kid's life, Yakko didn't know what to do. His brain, which had never failed him before, wasn't functioning properly. Yakko's heart wanted him to go to them, but the stallion and anthropomorphic dog were too far apart from each other. Who do I go to? Who do I help? Can I even help? Where are Wakko and Dot? What happened to my siblings?! What happened to Genie and the other kids? What in the heck happened here?! What in the world should I do?!

"Yakko!" cried Uncle Pumbaa suddenly. Yakko turned back to his conscious uncle, just now realizing that his small black body was trembling uncontrollably. And not only that, his breaths were becoming shorter and shorter. But before Yakko could wonder if he was having another panic attack, his warthog uncle cried out to him again.

"You have that magic mirror with you right?!" This took Yakko back for a second, as he subconsciously reached for the magic mirror in his hammerspace and pulled it out.

"Yeah, but…" Then Yakko gasped with realization. "I can call Rapunzel!" After the war, Bethie had created and handed out a bunch of portable magic mirrors that had the ability to contact anyone who owned one. She had said that this way, if there was ever another emergency, others can be alerted right away and can come to the person's aid. And Yakko was never more grateful than now that he had been one of the people who had accepted a magic mirror.

"Hurry!" urged Uncle Pumbaa, tears of fear in his black-pupil eyes. "I-I don't think T-Timon is going to l-last much l-longer!" I…I don't think any of them are going to last much longer…

"Right!" exclaimed Yakko as he gripped the mirror with both gloved hands. "I want to talk to Rapunzel!" As the mirror's surface turned into a swirling green mist, Yakko's hands began to sweat within his gloves and his heart began to beat rapidly with apprehension. C'mon…c'mon…pick up Rapunzel…you have to save Uncle Timon and the others…I don't want them to die…

"Hello, who is this?" asked a guy wearing a guard's uniform as his face appeared on the mirror's surface. Yakko immediately felt both relieved and disappointed. Disappointed that it wasn't Rapunzel, but relieved that someone had answered and they could get the woman with healing tears.

"This is Yakko and…"

"Well Yakko, I'm sorry but Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene are on a much deserved vacation right now and didn't bring their mirror with them…"

"Vacation?!" the Warner nearly screeched in indignation. Out of all times to take a vacation, they choose now?!

"Yes, they are traveling to Queen Elsa's kingdom of Arendelle by boat," said the guard, obviously a bit irritated by Yakko's high voice. "And they won't arrive there for another week at least." A-Another week? Rapunzel won't be in contact for another week?! They can't wait that long! Uncle Timon, Max, and Big Mac need her now! Or else they will die and go to the Underworld! And that can't happen!

"So, just contact Queen Elsa and leave your message for Princess Rapunzel with her," continued the guard. Then mirror's surface turned a bright green before becoming a reflection of Yakko's scared and panicked face.

"No! Wait!" cried Yakko in response, even though he knew that the guard wouldn't hear him. For a moment, Yakko could only stare at the mirror in his shaking hands as his soul became full of dread and desperate hope. W-What now? I-I can't just give up…but…who? Who can help? I…I guess I can call the hospital from my world but…can they get all the way over from the Warner Brothers' section to here, the Disney's section in time? Should I just start running or dig a tunnel and try to get help?

"N-No…d-don't…y-you can't…" Yakko gasped at the weak yet familiar voice. _Max!_ Yakko turned his head towards Max and sure enough, the teenager had his black eyes half-way open.

"Maxy!" cried Yakko as he ran towards conscious victim, unintentionally using Goofy's nickname for his beloved son. When he reached Max's side, he skidded to a stop and fell on his knees. "You're awake!" Just stay that way please…

"Y-Yakko?" asked Max as he faced the young Warner, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Yes, it's me!" exclaimed Yakko as his hands hovered over Max's bloody stomach before deciding to press on the wound. "Y-You're going to be okay! J-Just…stay awake and tell me what happened!" Please, I gotta know what happened here…I gotta know why my adored Uncle and two friends/acquaintances are dying…I gotta know where my siblings and the others are!

"Genie was just t-telling the story…when suddenly…a s-small glass ball came out of n-nowhere and hit h-him…" explained Max, coughing after the words story, suddenly, and him. "I-Immediately, Genie was s-squished and trapped…i-inside the ball. B-Before we could…react, the g-guys from the C-Cobra organization c-came and…attacked u-us…"

"What?" asked Yakko, even though he heard every word loud and clear. "But…but why?! Why would they attack you?! Why now?!"

"D-Don't know…" answered Max before he gave another agonizing cough. "B-But…they s-started…to take…a-all the kids…and Genie t-too," Yakko's heart stopped and his world stopped turning. Wakko and Dot…they've…they've been kidnapped…like I was…

"I…I tried…to h-help by turning…into a t-teenager…Timon and B-Big Mac tried to save t-them t-too b-but…as you c-can see…I d-didn't get f-far…b-but…are…T-Timon and Big M-Mac alright? D-Did…we save a-anybody? " Yakko's heart, which had somehow started beating again, immediately hitched. The young Warner actually didn't know how to break it to Max, if he should even tell him the truth.

"Uncle Timon and Big Mac will be fine," he finally said as he reached out one of his hands and grasped one of Max's, which had been reaching out for him. "Genie and the kids aren't here, but they are going to be alright too." None of the words Yakko chose to say were a lie. Because he refused to believe that his uncle, Max, and Big Mac weren't going to survive. And he especially refused to believe he wasn't going to get his siblings and the others back, safe and sound.

"And you're going to be alright too, so…" The rest of Yakko's words were left in the air as Max's eyes suddenly closed and his hand stopped grasping Yakko's hand. As a result, Max's now limp hand fell out of Yakko's hand and landed on Max's chest with a tiny splat. For a moment there was only silence. Even Uncle Pumbaa, who had somehow brought Uncle Timon over to Big Mac, had stopped pleading as he tried to stop the blood flow on both bodies.

"Maxy?" Uncle Pumbaa said quietly, finally breaking the tense silence. There was no response from the pale teenager. He just continued to lay there, looking like he was truly dead. And for a brief moment, Yakko thought Max was. But then he realized that Max's body didn't glow a light blue color before disappearing. Which meant that Max was still alive. However, despite this tiny golden nugget of hope, Yakko just couldn't take it anymore.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" he screamed, hoping beyond all odds that someone, _anyone_ , would hear him. "PLEASE! MY UNCLE, BIG MAC, AND MAXY ARE DYING! MY SIBLINGS, GENIE, AND EIGHT OTHER KIDS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! PLEASE, UNCLE PUMBAA AND I NEED HELP!" But no one came and neither was there any sign that anyone heard the frightened and desperate animated child.

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! IF ANYONE CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE HELP US! THEY ARE GOING TO DIE AND WE DON'T HAVE THE SKILLS TO SAVE THEM! AND WE NEED HELP TO SAVE MY SIBLINGS AND THE OTHERS! HELP US! PLEEEASE!" And once again, there was no answering and reassuring cry.

"Please…" pleaded Yakko softly, a few tears falling out of his black eyes. "We…we need help…" Then, just when the eldest Warner sibling was about fall into despair, his magic mirror gave out bright flashes of green. Without even thinking about it, Yakko picked up the mirror that he had earlier drooped by Max's injured body.

"Answer," he said, his heart in his throat. Immediately, Leo's smiling face appeared.

"Hey Yakko," greeted the teenage mutant ninja turtle, who happened to be in his 2012 form. "I was wonder…are you crying?" Yakko's only response was to cry harder.

AiC

"Yeah, you could be the greatest, you could be the best, you could be the King Kong banging on his chest," Bethany sang softly as she listened to _Hall of Fame_ by The Script featuring Will. on her iPod. She had just taken her last test before fall break and she had done well on it. So well in fact that Bethany felt like she was on the top of the world. And the fact that she didn't have school for about a week because of fall break helped too.

"You could beat the world, you could beat the war," Bethany continued to sing as she arrived at her apartment door and took out her key. Still singing, she unlocked the door and entered, her mind went into overdrive as she imagined all that she would do during her break. I could visit Leo, Wakko, Mickey, and the others for a few days, and oh, I can ask Aaron if we could go to the top of the Empire State Building…

As she closed the door behind her, the redhead couldn't help but smile even wider when she thought of her boyfriend. She and Aaron had met when they sat next to each other during the first day of animation class earlier that semester. They immediately hit it off, and it didn't take long before they started going out.

"Which reminds me, we've been dating for more than a month now," mumbled Bethany as she headed towards her room, the small apartment seemingly empty expect for her. "I should tell Mom and Dad, as well as the guys in Cartoonland that I'm dating somebody now." Bethany, who had just arrived at her bedroom door, couldn't help but both nervous and excited at the prospect.

"Oh gosh," she chuckled as she opened her door while taking off her bright yellow backpack. "I can just see them…"

"Bethie! Finally you're here!" cried an orange-masked mutant turtle as he jumped off the red-and-blue striped blanket on her bed. "We…"

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Bethie as she jumped backwards, dropping her backpack along the way.

"Oh sorry," said Mikey in his 2012 form as he stepped forward with his hands up, his blue eyes full of concern, guilt, and worry. Bethany, who had been panting with her hand over her heart, quickly got ahold of herself and put her finger against her lips.

"Shush!" she harshly whispered as she looked both ways. When no one came, she motioned Mikey to stay in her room. Then she walked to the other bedroom and sighed with relief when she saw that her other two roommates really weren't home. Then she rushed to her room and closed the door behind her.

"What in the blazing Cheetos are you doing here?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Bethany exclaimed, her heart still whirring. Then at the corner of her green eye she noticed the orange color of the sky, making her realize something. "Did…you come here while the sun was still high in the sky?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I am a hundred percent no one saw me…" Mikey mused, making Bethany gasp with shock and fear.

"But someone could have!" she interrupted, feeling an odd mixture of worry and relief. "Heck, Mary Ann could have seen you!" As she said those words, she waved her hand towards the other bed in the room, which was covered in a red blanket that her roommate just adored.

"Are you doubting my ninja stealth skills Bethie?" asked Mikey as he looked down at the ground, his voice having no offended edge to it at all. "I was planning to hide in your closet if your roommate came in." At that moment, Bethany had finally calmed down enough to see the blatant fear and anxiety in Mikey's usually bright baby blue eyes, as well as see how subdued he usually was. The sight made Bethany's stomach twist with unease and her soul feel a sense a dread and guilt. She then sighed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that," Bethany apologized softly. "I was just not expecting to see you here of all places right now…let alone at this time." But…why are you here? What could have happened for you to come here, a world where he would stand out like a sore thumb, during the day?

"It's okay...I know," acknowledged Mikey, his voice solemn and frightened. "But we really need you to come to Cartoonland right now." Before Bethany could ask why, the turtle looked up at her, his blue eyes now apprehensive as well as anxious. Then he continued.

"Wakko, Dot, Genie, and eight other kids have been kidnapped. And whoever kidnapped them hurt Timon, Big Mac, and Goofy's son badly. So badly that they're dying."

 **Well...will Bethany get to Cartoonland in time? And man, to think that this is only the beginning...if you want to see how much of an emotional rollercoaster this fic is going to be, keep on reading and review! Reviews are like cookies to me and they motivate me! Maybe if I get a certain number of reviews, they will even motivate me to update by Friday instead of next Wednesday (I do have other books/projects to work on after all. Sorry.). But till then, have a great day/night!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I only own Bethany.**

"What?" asked Bethany softly, her green eyes wide with shock and her blood freezing in fear. I…I didn't just hear…they can't be…

"Ah, we've wasted enough time!" exclaimed Mikey as he rushed towards Bethany and grabbed her arm. "I'll explain everything on the way! Just get on my back and let's go!" Bethany, even though she was still in shock, understood and nodded. Without another word, Bethany got on Mikey's back and before she could say Jackalopes are real, they were out of the window and jumping across rooftops.

"So what happened?" asked Bethany, finally coming out of her shock. "I mean, I know Wakko, Dot, and the others were kidnapped but…why were they kidnapped? And why were Timon, Big Mac, and Max seriously injured?" Kidnappings…intent to murder…it's…last year all over again…

"I don't know why," admitted Mikey as he jumped to another rooftop. "And Leo, Mickey, and the others don't know why either, unless they figured it out while I was gone. We only know that in the middle of one of Genie's storytelling sessions, the Cobra just attacked them without warning. Timon, Big Mac, and Max tried to stop them from kidnapping Genie and the kids but unfortunately…they didn't succeed."

"Have you guys called Rapunzel?" asked Bethany, her gut twisting like it was a boa constrictor. Cobra…why? Why now?

"Yakko, who happened to be taking a quick break from Genie's story with Pumbaa, called her when they got back and found the three of them dying. But apparently she's on a boat trip with Eugene and we won't be able to contact them for at least a week."

"What?!" cried Bethany as she readjusted her grip on Mikey's back. "But…can't Batman or somebody just fly over the sea and get them back?!"

"Even if we did, it wouldn't be of any help. Because after Leo stabilized them with his healing Ninjutsu ability, we took them to a hospital and called for Steven Universe, who luckily answered and arrived rather quickly."

"Then why…"

"Because even though poor Steven tried to heal them several times, his healing spit wouldn't work. Like, at all."

"But I thought Steven's spit was supposed to heal just about anything!" cried Bethany as they got closer and closer to Central Park. "So why…" Right then, a thought popped up in her mind, making her gasp with cold realization.

"Roger," she mumbled. "They were hurt by some of _his_ weapons…weren't they?" After the battle and the happy reunions were over, it was quickly discovered that some of the animated people's wounds just wouldn't get healed by magic. Even Rapunzel's tears had no effect. Batman investigated into the matter and found out that Roger had created special weapons that would inflict wounds that could only be healed by natural means. In other words, magic couldn't heal them.

"That's what Batman and Gandalf think," confirmed Mikey. "I guess we didn't destroy all those stupid weapons after all." Bethany placed her head down on Mikey's shoulder and sighed, completely ignoring the breathtaking sunset above her. Roger…even when you are dead, you keep on hurting people…when are you going to stop?! And Cobra, how do you guys still have those awful weapons of his?!

"At least Leo was able to heal them…somewhat," said Mikey, a bit of his usual optimism coming back. "Probably because it isn't exactly magic but just strong spiritual Ninjutsu stuff…"

"Or maybe it was because Leo didn't learn how to heal till after Roger died," suggested Bethany, her face still on Mikey's shoulder. "So Roger didn't bank on that when he created those blasted weapons and gave them out to his allies."

"But now do you see why we need you?" asked Mikey as Central Park finally appeared in front of them. "You're the only one who can undo Roger's spell and heal them. I mean, the hospital that they're at is doing their best but…"

"They still might die," finished Bethany, who had lifted her face a moment or so before. As they sneaked into Central Park since they were still people about, a mixture of anxiety and dread filled Bethany's soul. It wasn't that she had no doubt that she could save her friends, both kidnapped and injured. But Bethany was afraid that she and Mikey would arrive too late to save Timon and the others from going to the Underworld.

While Bethany didn't know what exactly happened in the Underworld after an animated person dies, but she did know it was a place of mental and emotional suffering. And that was enough for her to be anxious about trying to save her friends. Timon, Big Mac, and Max got more than enough trauma from the war last year…they definitely don't need any more pain. And even if the Underworld didn't scar people, I still don't want them to die.

But if that wasn't enough, Bethany was also afraid that she wouldn't save the Warners, Genie, and the other poor kids in time. Because while she knew that she could imagined something that could reveal their location rather quickly, she didn't know what was happening to her captured little friends in the meantime. The Cobra could be hurting them right now…Wakko, Dot, Genie, and the other kids don't need to be traumatized any more either…

"Almost there," said Mikey with Bethany on his back, even though the unanimated girl could run on ground better than jumping across rooftops. His voice, while full with fierce determination and hope, was tinged with fear.

"It's going to be okay Mikey," assured Bethany quietly. "We will get there in time, I will heal Timon and the others' wounds, and I will be able to create something that will help us find Wakko and the others. We will then save them and everything will be alright again."

Mikey didn't say anything but he did give a small genuine smile which made Bethany slightly better. But not much. She sighed inwardly as the tree the portal was in was coming up in the distance. Bethany hoped with all of her heart that her words will come true but she couldn't help but feel that saving all her friends wasn't going to be that easy. That all of this was only the beginning.

AiC

"BETHIE!" Right after Bethany had went through the portal, a small black creature jumped himself at her and hugged her tight. Even though she was a bit startled, Bethany held the creature tightly as she looked down. It was Yakko, who was now clutching onto Bethany like she was a floating log in a stormy sea.

"T-They got Wakko and Dot…" he told her as tears fell out of his eyes. "And Uncle Timon, Maxy, and Big Mac are still in danger of d-dying…you're…you're going to fix all of this right?!" Bethany's heart hitched as Yakko looked up at her pleadingly. Yakko…

"Of course I will Yakko. Soon, everything will be alright again," she stated with conviction, even though she still felt anxious and dread inside. But Bethany kept it hidden since she wanted to lift Yakko's hopes, not bring them down even further. And besides, no matter what, she will fix this. She had to.

"So they are still alive that's good," said Mikey behind her with relief.

"But I'm afraid not for much longer," replied a familiar deep face. Bethany looked up and saw Leo, Mickey, Batman, and Aladdin standing there, all of them wearing a grim expression.

"I wish that we could greet each other but we don't have the time for such pleasantries," continued Batman. "We need to go now." Bethany inwardly sighed, wishing that she could at least say hello to her friends. But Batman was right, lives were hanging in the balance.

"Right," she agreed with a nod. "I'll get my teleporter." Not long after the battle last year, the imaginer female had created a bag and put all the items she had created in Cartoonland in it. Bethany then put the bag near the portal to her world, so that she could grab it as soon as she visited this magical dimension.

"Here's your bag nee-san," Leo said as he held up the said brown satchel.

"How did you find it aniki?" asked a surprised Bethany as the blue-masked turtle, in his 2012 form, walked towards her. "I made it so that it would be invisible to anyone but me."

"I had a lot of time," was all Leo said as he handed the satchel to Bethany, who grabbed it with one hand, the other still holding Yakko. Then he gave a small but warm smile. "You're looking well."

"Thanks," she said, also with a warm smile as she pulled the single strap over her head and put it on her shoulder, so that she could look in the bag with one hand easier. "Though I will feel better once Timon and the others are healed and we rescued Dot and the others."

"How in the world did they managed to capture Genie...?" mumbled Aladdin, worry etched on his face.

"Don't know bud," said Mickey as he patted Aladdin's leg in a comforting manner. "But we will find out. As well as find out why the Cobra did this in the first place."

"So they haven't asked for a ransom or anything?" asked Mikey, sounding slightly anxious as he came up to his brother's side.

"Nothing little bro," answered Leo as he pulled Mikey into a side hug with one arm. "It only has been a few hours though. They may yet issue a ransom or demands."

"Got it!" exclaimed Bethany as she took out a small, round dark blue object with a small, round dark purple button.

"Good, now let's go!" cried Yakko, still hugging Bethany tightly. "They're in the hospital in Mickey's town!" But then, before Bethany could demand the teleporter to take them to that specific hospital, there was a loud cry of a bird right above her head. On instinct, the woman looked up just in time to see a green emerald necklace with a gold chain falling towards her. And before she could react, the necklace landed on her in such a way that it was hanging around her neck, like Bethany had decided to wear jewelry before coming to Cartoonland.

 **What just happened? So...what do you think? Were the cartoon characters acting OCC or not? Were there any glaring grammar mistakes? PLEASE tell me so I can be a better writer! Or if you just want to write your reactions to this chapter, then that's good too! I will update next week and till then, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I only own Bethany/Bethie.**

"What the…?" asked Bethany out loud, too stunned by the sudden appearance of the necklace.

"What is that bird think…" Yakko started to ask when suddenly, the blue bird let out a loud, pain-ridden cry. Then, the bird began to fall to the ground, and as it did so, it started to morph into something big and un-birdlike. In the very next moment, the bird was on the ground, except that it wasn't a bird anymore. It was Genie.

"Genie!" cried Aladdin, sounding both alarmed and relieved as he rushed towards his big blue friend. A friend who was now crying like the world was about to end. "Oh my gosh…what happened Genie?! What in the world happened?!"

"Where are Wakko and Dot?!" Yakko added as he jumped from Bethany's arms to the ground, his alarmed and scared black eyes looking right at the sobbing Genie in Aladdin's arms.

"Where are the other kids?" asked Mickey.

"Is Cobra really behind this? Or is it someone else?" questioned Batman.

"How did you escape?" asked Mikey.

"Why and what did you just give Bethie?!" cried Leo.

"Everyone, stop asking him questions!" ordered Bethany loudly. "Can't you see that he isn't in a state to answer all of those at once?!" Everyone immediately shut their mouths, all of them looking quite contrite since what Bethany said was the truth. Genie was still sobbing into his hands, his body uncontrollably trembling with each heaving sob. As his big fat tears streamed off his hands into the growing beneath him, Bethany concern and dread increased greatly. Even though Genie is free and safe with us…something bad is about to happen. Really bad.

"It's okay Genie, you're safe now," said Aladdin in a soothing tone as he rubbed Genie's back in a circular motion. "It's going to be okay." Even as he said that though, Bethany could tell by the worried expression on his face that Aladdin didn't really believe his words. After all, as far as Bethany knew, this was also his first time seeing Genie so visibly shaken. Whatever made someone as energetic and cheerful as Genie cry like this…can't be good.

"No it's not," confirmed Genie in a solemn and broken voice. He then lifted his head and faced Bethany and the others, his eyes completely bloodshot. "I'm…I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry for wha…" Mikey started to ask before Batman interrupted him by holding his hand out towards the orange-masked turtle.

"Just tell us what happened. From the very beginning," he said, his voice serious yet somewhat gentle. Genie took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"Right." Then Genie admitted everything that had happened to him and the children in the last few hours.

AIC

"Genie…I'm scared," whimpered Apple Bloom, who had shackles around her little neck and legs that chained her to the rocky wall behind them. Genie sighed. It had been about an hour since he and the little ones had been captured by Cobra. An hour since they saw Timon, Big Mac, and Maxy get cut down mercilessly like cattle.

"I know," Genie said from the ball that the Cobra had trapped him in. "I'm scared too. But everything will turn out alright okay?" Oh how wished that Genie could say more, like how he would get them out of this and that their three friends were sure to survive. But how could he tell them that? He couldn't escape from this magic-inhibiting ball no matter how hard he tried, and the wounds that were inflicted on their friends…looked way too life-threatening.

"Of course they will," said Wakko confidently, who had his hands shackled together and a big shackle around his waist that chained him to the wall. "Yakko and Uncle Pumbaa didn't get caught, they will save Uncle Timon and the others. Then they will get Bethie, Mickey, Leo, and our other friends and save us."

"He's right!" supported Dot beside him, who was shackled in the same way as her brother. "Yakko will stop at nothing to save us and Uncle Timon! Everyone is going to be fine! Are we have to do is just wait a little bit longer, okay guys?"

"You're sure about that?" asked Francine a bit hopefully, who was shackled in a similar manner and sitting on Dot's other side.

"Of course! Why would we lie?!" exclaimed Wakko.

"Well, you two and your brother are awfully zany," pointed out Anais who was chained next to Wakko. "But there is no denying that you three have a really strong bond…"

"Yeah, and our Uncle Donald, Uncle Scrooge, and our friends will definitely do everything they can to save us too!" added Huey, who was chained between his two brothers.

"And my family too!" exclaimed Ikki, who was chained between Francine and the triplets.

"Heh, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, and the others aren't be happy when they find out I've been kidnapped," commented Raf, who was chained on the other side of the triplets. "And if there is one rule you don't break, it's don't get Autobots angry."

Genie couldn't help but smile during all of this. These kids have been through one traumatic event after another but they still had hope that they will be saved. Even though none of them had an idea of where they were since the Cobra used a transporting device that took them straight to this cave, they had confidence that their loved ones will find them. And seeing such hope and confidence in them helped lift Genie's spirits.

"Is that so? Then I can't wait for them to come here," echoed a slightly familiar voice. Then the door to their prison opened and in walked a tall cloaked figure followed by the hyenas from _Lion King_ and some of the Air Pirates from _Talespin._

"Who…who are you?!" exclaimed Genie. "And the Air Pirates and the hyenas are here too? How many of you villains are there?!"

"A lot," the cloaked villain admitted. "And they all are work for me." Then the villain, who had to be a male because of his voice, snapped his fingers. Immediately the pirates and the hyenas ran to the kids and place their weapons or claws against their necks.

"What are you doing?!" cried Genie, too afraid to even think about hiding his panic in front of the kids. "Get away from them!" They can't…they wouldn't…what is the point of kidnapping them if they are just going to kill them now?! Oh, if only I can get out of this stupid ball…

"Oh Genie," said the cloaked villain softly as he picked up Genie's prison, with Genie still inside it, and brought it up to his face. "What makes you think that they will listen to you?"

"What…what do you want from us?" asked Genie as he tried to peer at the villain's face but to no avail. The hood's shadow was too dark and covered the male's face completely. "What can you possibly gain from kidnapping me and the kids, as well as dearly injuring our friends? Why did you do all of that only to place your ugly cheap weapons on them now?! Who in the heck are you?!"

"Hey, I was born with these babies!" protested Banzai the hyena as waved his free claws, his other claws still on Dot's small neck. "And they're definitely aren't cheap and ugly! They're beautiful and sharp! So don't push me stupid blue guy."

"You tell him Banzai," supported the cloaked villain. "But please don't kill the little Warner. We still need her to convince Genie to help us."

"Help you?" asked the Genie softly. Immediately, he felt oh so very dumb. Of course…that's why they kidnapped me and the kids, but not Timon, Big Mac, and Maxy! They going to force me to work for them by using the kids as hostages!

"Don't list…" Raf started to cry out before Mad Dog the Air Pirate hit him upside the head with his gun.

"Shut up!" he hissed as Raf cried out in pain.

"Thank you Mad Dog, now if you all don't mind, I gotta give Genie his very important choice," thanked the cloaked villain. "Though before I do that…I guess you have to know who I am don't you?" Then without any further ado, the villain lifted his arm and pulled his black hood off of his head. For a moment, there was only stunned silence.

"Mo…Mortimer? Mortimer Mouse?" asked Genie, even though there was no doubt that the person holding him was indeed, Mickey's rival. The tall mouse let an evil smirk embraced his lean and pointy face.

"Surprised?" Mortimer asked. "Overwhelmed?"

"Um, more like underwhelmed," Wakko bluntly said.

"Yeah…like, who even are you?" asked Francine.

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one who didn't know who he was," admitted Ikki with relief.

"You're not missing out Ikki and Francine," assured Louie.

"Yeah, he's just a cocky mouse who can't get it through his thick head that Minnie doesn't and will never love him," added Dewey.

"Shut up!" yelled Mortimer as he gripped Genie's prison tightly. Genie couldn't help but hope that Mortimer will accidently break his prison but when the mouse released his very tight hold on the ball, Genie had to dismiss that wishful thought.

"But I guess I can't blame you all for thinking that…" Mortimer continued like he hadn't just lost his temper. "With what I was forced to do in the past." Forced?

"But today is a new day, and starting from this moment, all of Cartoonland will know exactly what I am capable of!" proclaimed Mortimer as he held out both of his arms like the world was going to bow down to him.

"So you were always capable of kidnapping and severely injuring people?" asked Genie, his voice low and cold as he remembered the Cobra kidnapping him and the terrified children. The memory of Timon, Maxy, and Big Mac trying to help only to be cut down followed soon after.

"Oh Genie," chuckled Mortimer evilly as he brought Genie back to his face again. "Don't you remember? I _have_ kidnapped before, the most notable time being when Brain Jacques first began as an imaginer. And if you think those deeds are bad, then you are in for a treat." While Genie would never admit it in a thousand years, he felt a chill crawl up his spine.

"But I digress. And since we are running on a tight schedule and I was really never one for pointless long monologues, I will just get straight to the point. Genie, if you want the kids to not go to the Underworld, I suggest you curse Mickey Mouse and Bethany, the imaginer." The air afterwards was so full of tension, so full of terror that it could be cut with a knife and still be unbreathable.

"Wha…" Genie started to ask while his heart moved up to his throat.

"Yes, I know that you're aren't as powerful as you used to be," Mortimer interrupted Genie with a wave of his free hand. "But Jafar is dead and you are the closest one to the kids that go to the storytelling session. Storytelling sessions that _you_ started and conducted by the way. Whoever said compassion won't stab you in the back was an idiot."

"Who are you?!" Genie finally exclaimed. "I may not know you that well, but you were never this despicable and evil! And besides, how in the world did you get Cobra, the hyenas, and the Air Pirates to work for you?!"

"You asked that before but whatever, I'll answer it. I know what promises Roger left a lot of his gold behind," stated Mortimer bluntly. "As well as a lot of the useful items that he created. And if you never knew me that well, then how do you know that I never was this despicable or evil to begin with?" When Genie had nothing to say to that, Mortimer continued.

" _Now,_ if you don't mind, I will line out the details. One, there is going to be a team of ten that will try to save these kids. And Mickey _has_ to be in it, or else the children will immediately go the Underworld. Two, you _will_ curse Mickey so that the closer he gets to us, the more his family, his friends, and everyone else will forget who he is and their time with him. And the more they forget, the more they will _permanently_ distrust him."

"W-Wait…" stammered Genie, his heart beating fast with apprehensive dread. "You mean…that the time Mickey gets here...he will lose all of his friends?! Forever?!" Mortimer then smiled. And it definitely wasn't a good-natured smile either.

"Yes," confirmed Mortimer. "From the very beginning, Mickey Mouse deserved to be truly and utterly alone. It was only a matter of time that karma collected his debt. Now…"

"You monster!" declared Dot, raging fury in her voice and black eyes. "We…"

"Banzai," ordered Mortimer. Suddenly, Banzai pressed his claw so hard against Dot's neck that she couldn't help but give a little cry as a trickle of blood ran down from her new cut.

"Dot!" cried Wakko, his voice and face lined with uncontained panic and fear.

"Stop it!" pleaded Genie desperately. She can't die, I can't let them kill her…

"Then stop interrupting me! All of you!" cried Mortimer, his black eyes irritated as he looked down on the imprisoned Genie. "Or else she and the other kids will know from experience why no one talks about the Underworld." Once again, silence filled the air. And during that moment, Genie really felt like he was falling down a black hole that was unclimbable. He definitely didn't want to sentence Mickey, one of the friendliest people ever, to a life of loneliness. But Genie couldn't let Mortimer's threat come true either. The kids didn't deserve to go to that trauma pit even for a second.

"Now, Mickey's team will only have two weeks to try to rescue the kids. And on their way to rescue these poor unfortunate souls, they have to go to three different worlds and obtain the three items that I will leave them. The full and expansive details of that is in this envelope," continued Mortimer as he took out a sealed white envelope out of his pants pocket. "You will give them this when I let you leave to go curse Bethany."

"And yes, I am setting you free," said Mortimer before Genie could be tempted to ask. Then he took out a green emerald necklace from his other black pants pocket. "After all, how else will Mickey know about the sacrifice he has to make? In any case, you will curse this necklace so when Bethany wears it, she will not be able to use her imaginer powers anymore. Because it wouldn't be fun otherwise, she can use her previous created items, but other than that, she is absolutely powerless. And she can't ever take it off either. The only way she can be free from her curse is when she experiences death. So…you got all of that?"

"Yes…" Genie said emotionlessly. "Basically, you want me to curse Mickey to a life of loneliness if he decides to accept to your demands. Then you're setting me free to tell Mickey said demands and to put the necklace on Bethany."

"Bingo," said Mortimer with an evilly gleeful smile. "Of course, if Bethany doesn't show up, then you don't have to worry about her. But considering how disgustingly caring she is, I doubt that. So…what is your choice?"

Genie didn't answer right away. And even if he wanted too, he couldn't. The pressure of the horrible situation was too suffocating. Genie felt like he was at the bottom of the dark hole and the only ways back to the surface was either a river of lava or the Artic Sea. Which choice was worse? Which one should he choose?

Then Genie glanced at the kids. All of them looked like they all desperately wanted to speak, to cry, to protest but couldn't in fear of one of them dying. So they just stared at their big blue friend, their faces terrified and their eyes pleading. Pleading that someone will save all of them from this nightmare. It was at that moment, Genie realized that he made his decision from the very get go. And he hated himself for it.

"I will do what you want," committed Genie in a resigned voice as he closed his eyes. As Mortimer laughed gleefully and some of the kids made sounds in protest, Genie felt his guilt begin to eat his soul. And he did nothing to stop it.

AIC

"I'm sorry…b-but…I couldn't let them go to the Underworld! I just couldn't!" Genie confessed to Mickey, Bethany, and the others. "They will surely be traumatized forever if they did go there! And they're only kids! They don't deserve to go through that…that torture! But then…you don't deserve to be alone either M-Mickey…I'm sorry…I'M SORRY!"

Then Genie sobbed uncontrollably into his hands once again, his cries sounding so completely broken. Bethany and the others didn't say a word or even make a sound as Genie cried his heart out. The now cursed imaginer wasn't sure why the others weren't speaking but if they felt the same way as her, it wasn't because they were acting heartless. They were just too stunned to know how to respond to Genie's confession.

 **Well...in case it wasn't clear, this story is going to be CHUCK FULL of drama. So, how was this chapter? Were the emotions portrayed well? What do you think of Mortimer being the main villain? Do you think that Genie made the right choice? Overall, what do you think of this chapter? Please tell me in a review (don't worry, I don't bite) and I will update relatively soon. Holidays coming up and all. Till then, have a great weekend/week/day!**


	6. Chapter 5

**This story is alive! Yahoo! Yes dear readers, I am continuing this story and I really am dreadfully sorry about the LONG wait. I have just been...busy with my Undertale fanfic (which is way more popular than what I had ever thought it would be, so thank you readers of that fic!), life, and writer's block. And while I don't know when the next chapter of this would be updated, be assured that it will happen sooner or later! I promise!**

 **The Cynic: You're welcome! :) It is nice to see you again too!**

 **I only own Bethany and Roger. Though seriously at this point, who wants to own Mortimer Mouse?**

Bethany sighed from her seat by Timon's hospital bed. She looked solemnly at her little thin friend, who was currently wearing a breathing mask and had an IV hooked up to his arm. Timon's face was very pale and his body just looked so frail that it made the unanimated girl's heart ache just by looking at it. But the worst thing about this whole situation was that Timon probably wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. And he wasn't the only one, Big Mac and Max were in comas too. While a part of Bethany was glad that her friends probably weren't feeling any pain right now, the other part just wanted Timon and the others to wake up. Just so that Bethany could know with a surety that they were going to be alright.

"It's not your fault you know." A bit startled both by the sudden comment and by the words themselves, Bethany shot her head up. Pumbaa sat right across from her on the opposite side of the bed, his expression a solid mixture of sincerity, sadness, and fear. He was sitting next to Bunga, the young honey badger the warthog-and-meerkat duo were raising in the new show, _The Lion Guard._ Luckily, he was sleeping deeply or else Bethany would have to see the fresh pain on his face too.

"Wha…what is not my fault?" Bethany asked, even though she had a suspicion that she already knew the answer her warthog friend was going to give.

"That you couldn't heal Timon, Big Mac, and Max." And yep, her suspicion was right on the nose. Bethany sighed again when she turned her gaze back to Timon. After they got over their shock from Genie's confession, Batman calmly stated that they should worry about what to do concerning the quest later and just go to the hospital.

And so they did, and since Bethany could luckily still use her teleportation device, all of them arrived at the hospital a moment later. Bethany, even though she knew what the results were going to be, then desperately tried to heal her friend's injuries with the ring she created for that purpose. But since when Bethany created the ring she didn't think about countering Roger's cursed weapons, the ring failed to do its job.

"Are you sure?" Bethany question softly as her heart twisted with regret and guilt. "When we found out about the cursed weapons last year, I could have just created a ring or a bracelet…or something like that to break Roger's spell. But _no,_ I created an elixir to heal the victims' wounds, something that could _run_ out. And guess what? It _did_ ran out!"

"But not before healing everyone who had been hit with those weapons," countered Pumbaa.

"Back then!" Bethany exclaimed, her frustration with herself finally coming out as she waved a hand towards Timon. "But clearly not now!"

With a short yell of frustration and self-condemnation, Bethany put her elbows on her knees as she placed her light-skinned face in her hands. If I had just created a ring back then instead of an elixir…then Timon and the others would be up and about by now! They would have been fine! They would have been well! But because I didn't prepare, Timon and the others are still in danger of dying!

"But you didn't know that you were going to get landed with a cursed necklace," Pumbaa assured her. "No one did." Bethany picked her head out of her hands and looked at the necklace hanging around her neck. When she had first laid her green eyes on the green emerald necklace, Bethany had thought that it was pretty. Now…she thought it was the most horrible piece of jewelry she had ever seen.

"I…I guess so," Bethany mumbled admittedly absentmindedly fingered the necklace. "But still…"

"There is no point in beating yourself up about it now." Both Bethany and Pumbaa looked up to see Batman standing by the curtain that separated Timon's from Max's bed, his mouth in a straight firm line.

"Batman…" said Bethany softly as the superhero walked towards them.

"What done is done. All we can do now is fight back and hope for the best possible outcome," Batman continued as he came up to Pumbaa's side. Like a wave on a sandy beach, Bethany's self-loathing was somewhat washed away by Batman's honest words. At least for now.

"You're rig…wait. Fight back?" Bethany asked, her brain finally picking up on Batman's subtle message. "You mean…"

"That I've decided to accept the quest?" Once again, Bethany looked up at the new yet familiar voice, to see Mickey standing there, with one hand on the white curtain that he had just clearly pulled aside, and with a solemn yet resigned expression.

"Yes," continued Mickey before he turned his head to look behind him. "What choice do I have?"

Bethany then looked past him and saw a comatose Max lying on the white hospital bed, hooked up to the same equipment that Timon was. And on the other side of him, sat both Donald and Goofy. Donald was looking back at Mickey with a worried and sad expression, while Goofy was holding his son's limp hand, looking like his world was in danger of ending horribly. It was that expression as well as the lost glint in the father's eyes that just about broke Bethany's heart. It's no wonder Mickey feels like he has no choice…not only is the safety and lives of ten kids rest upon his shoulders…he's gotta do this for Goofy.

However, as Bethany turned her gaze backed towards the comatose Timon, she had to admit to herself that she had hoped that they were going to find another way. A miraculous way that would allow us to save the kids _and_ to let Mickey keep his friends. Heck, maybe there still was, but what is it? And if there was one, will we be able to think of it in time?

"So what now?" Everyone turned their attention to the doorway, to find that the familiar voice belonged to Yakko, who was standing there wearing a solemn yet serious expression. "I mean...who else is going on the journey? When are we leaving? Which land are we going to first?"

"We?" asked Pumbaa, sounding a bit bewildered.

"Yes we," confirmed Yakko with a nod. "I'm going to save my sibs, whether anyone likes it or not. They went on a journey to save me, so it's by time I did the same!"

"Yakko…" Bethany almost whispered as she had a flashback of Yakko's siblings protest their right to go on the journey to save the kidnapped ones last year along with her and Timon. The memory brought a bittersweet pang to her young heart.

"Alright," accepted Mickey, which caused Yakko's black eyes to widen in surprise.

"Really? I don't have to say that I'm not taking no for an answer?" asked Yakko as he made a show of cleaning his ears with his fingers. Mickey shook his head.

"If you are anything like your brother and sister, then there is nothing I could say that would change your mind," explained the mouse. "And besides, you could very well be a big help like they were."

In response to this, Yakko gave a small thankful smile as well as a small sigh of relief. While the part of Batman's face that wasn't covered by his mask looked strangely reminiscent, Bethany herself felt glad that the eldest Warner didn't have to fight for his right to help unlike his younger siblings had to do last year. She just wished that it was under way better circumstances.

"I'm going too." Even though the words were murmured, Bethany heard them loud and clear from the one person who hadn't said a word since they brought his injured son to him.

"What was that Goofy?" asked Mickey, though judging by the frightened tone of his voice and the shocked look in his black eyes, he had also heard Goofy loud and clear.

"I'm going on the journey too," Goofy stated louder as he finally turned his attention from his beloved son to his dear friend. Bethany's own green eyes widened in surprise at the firm determination in the usually cheerful and well, goofy animated dog-like man.

"But…but what about Max?! H-He needs you here!" protested Mickey fervently, like he was absolutely afraid of Goofy going on this trip with them. And it wasn't just because of Max dying either. But why? Goofy is one of Mickey's best friends and he knows how to fight because he is a musketeer…so what other reason does Mickey have to not want Goofy to come with us?

For a few moments, Goofy didn't respond. He just looked back at his comatose young son with an unreadable expression on his face, his usual friendly smile nowhere to be seen. Then he spoke, breaking the silent tension in the air.

"I know but…as a father…I _can't_ just stay here. I…I have to find the ones who did this to my only son. I have to let the bad guys know that they _can't_ just do this to Maxy and get away with it. That's why I have to go. Well, that and one other reason."

"And what's that?" Mickey asked silently. Goofy turned his head to look at Mickey again.

"You need me too Mick," Goofy simply answered, both his face and voice full of the truest sincerity. That touching display of loyalty along with Mickey's reaction, which was closing his eyes and biting his lip, warmed Bethany's heart to the point that it almost hurt. In fact, she would have gone 'aww' if the whole situation hadn't been so dire.

"And me," chimed in Donald after a little bit of time had passed. "I'm a musketeer and your friend too you know! And I don't want to stay home like last year either!"

"You guys…" said Mickey, his voice wavering and looking like he might cry. But then Mickey took in a deep breath and let it out, before putting on a wide smile. A smile that Bethany couldn't help but think looked just a little bit forced.

"Alright, alright, you two can come along," Mickey agreed with a small chuckle.

"Well, we were coming along whether you liked it or not but whatever," said Donald truthfully.

"Looks like the required party of ten now has five members," observed Batman. "Now we just need five more."

"Two of which are right here." Once again, Bethany found herself looking towards the doorway with the other conscious people in the room to see Leo and Aang standing behind Yakko.

"We were with you and Bethie in the expedition last year," continued Leo as he walked into the hospital room, wearing a grin that was both smug and determined. "So it would be weird if we just stayed behind for this one."

"And besides, we owe it to the Warners to rescue them and to Timon to stop Mortimer," added Aang as he followed the fifteen-year-old ninja turtle. "They're our friends too you know."

"I know," stated Mickey with a nod, while Bethany admittedly felt a bit better inside knowing that her aniki and avatar friend were coming along too.

"Alright, three more volunteers," adjusted Batman. "And till those turn up, the rest of you prepare for the journey and say any good-byes you want to give. You all will need to leave as soon as possible in order to not waste these two weeks."

"You're not coming Batman?" Bethany almost exclaimed, totally surprised that her clever superhero friend wasn't coming to save the two captured Warner siblings and the other children.

"Not with you ten, no," explained Batman with a shake of his head. "Gandalf and I are going to look for the children by ourselves while Mortimer is focused on your group. Then, if we are careful and smart, we can rescue the children before Mickey's curse can take full effect."

"Batman…"

"And if you are planning to dissuade us, don't bother Mickey. I decided this before we even arrived back here at the hospital and Gandalf agreed to help as soon I told him on the mirror. There…"

"I wasn't going to dissuade ya Batman," interrupted Mickey calmly. "I was going to say…thank you." Of course…Mickey doesn't want people to forget him just as much as I'm sure we don't want to forget him. Oh Mickey…

"Oh. Then you're welcome," accepted Batman. "So again, make your final preparations and try to get some sleep while I try to find some volunteers. It will be a good idea if you all left at sunrise."

As soon as Batman said that, Bethany began to think about if there was anyone in her home-world that would notice her missing for the next two weeks. Her roommates would need to be alerted because while they were going to be gone all of fall break, fall break only lasted for about a week. Bethany just had a nice long talk with her parents so they probably wouldn't notice her disappearance for the next two weeks, though she might leave them some sort of message just in case. Then, just when Bethany thought she had all of her cases covered, she thought of someone.

"Oh shoot, I almost forgot about Aaron!"

"Who the shell is Aaron?!" Leo exclaimed, immediately looking suspicious and to Bethany's slight confusion, protective.

"My boyfriend," Bethany bluntly stated, too focused on trying to figure out how she could almost forget alerting the man she had been dating for the last month to realize the bombshell she just landed on her animated friends. But when she did, it was far too late.

"WHAAAAAAAATT?!" cried just about every conscious person in the room.

 **Just some comedy to lighten up the mood. Because gosh darn it does this story need it...in any case, what did you think? Were the characters in character and what did you feel during this chapter? Please tell me your thoughts in a review and have a good night/day!**

 **P.S. For the readers who read "I Can't Do This Again," the next chapter of that will hopefully be posted by the end of this week. Big stress on the word hopefully.**


End file.
